


Beneath The Stars (Excerpt)

by XxGodxEaterxX



Category: Light/Dark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For Anthony, M/M, im so sooo sorry., just writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGodxEaterxX/pseuds/XxGodxEaterxX





	Beneath The Stars (Excerpt)

Emilio failed to hide the smile that played on his lips as he watched Boundary Zero destroy its opponent, metal and shrapnel flying over the playing field. Within seconds he had found the other robots weak points, navigating across the ring with ease and bringing the battle to an abrupt and unexpected end. No one missed the way his face lit up in victory as he delivered the final blow in a mash of buttons.

The other contestant stared in shock, mouth falling open as he watched his robot destroyed before his eyes. Undefeated until this moment, his pride seemed to crumble with his robots collapsing form as he gawked down at the heap of junk that was once the source of his illegal income. Those who were in the audience all stared in quiet disbelief, and most began to pack up as soon as the bids were sorted out, the youngest Hamada practically gleaming as he collected his earnings from the pan that was hesitantly held in his direction by a young woman. She eyed him incredulously.

Although he had been attending university for several months now, there was still a part of him that thrived to make the odd fight – though much to Tadashi's discontent. Since the night of the fire; the same night they both could have died. Tadashi has been so much more protective over his younger friend than Emilio cared to admit. It was like Tadashi had realized how closely they had almost been torn apart that night, and it scared him. Really it scared them both. But that didn't mean Emilio wanted to listen to the new rules his friend had set down. No, instead Emilio had gone and disobeyed his friend once again.

Tonight he had made sure to remove any tracking devices in his shoes and clothing before sneaking out. He had figured out his older friend’s little trick not too long after Tadashi had started showing up to almost every mech fight Emilio attended, and so he now checked for them regularly. After all the last thing he enjoyed was having to face the embarrassment of being dragged out of a battle, even if Tadashi had saved his hide on more than one occasion.

Pocketing his newly acquired cash Emilio stood, leaning over to grab Boundary Zero, but when he looked up his smile faltered as he noticed the man across the ring still sitting on crossed legs. He watched dark eyes flick his direction, emotions switching just as fast from crushed defeat to hot anger.

Like every other presumptuous patron Emilio has taken down in the past, this one had been no different. Always overconfident at the start, he never failed to damage their egos each and every time. As a result some would lash out, resorting to violence and taking out their incompetence on Emilio. On more than a few occasions he had come home with black eyes, bruises and welts painting his body from being used as a punching bag. Then having to come up with excuses to a fretting Aunt Rize was almost always just as bad.

He froze in place as the man stood, gulping as he realized this man had almost two feet on him. He had realized before the match that this man had a stronger build, but suddenly Emilio found him slightly more daunting when standing to his full height. Under dark brown hair with the sides shaved in sharp designs, were piercingly dark eyes that scanned over Emilio menacingly. Saying he felt intimidated as the man flexed his neck and heavily tattooed arms was a little more than an understatement. He had an aura about him that told Emilio he was in trouble, and that alone was enough to make him begin looking for an exit as he readied to bolt.

Taking a couple steps across the ring, the guy approached Emilio, stepping over the mess of parts on the ground as he moved. Emilio knew he probably didn't do well to hide the fear on his face, and quickly he tried to save himself, speaking up.

"Listen," he started putting his hands up as if it would help, "I don't want any trouble. I–" The warped grin that slipped across the man's face completely threw Emilio off guard as he stuttered and let the last word die on his lips. A hand was suddenly being offered in front of him as the man seemed to relax a little, leaning on one leg more than the other as he looked over the boy before him. There was still something unreadable in his eyes that made Emilio uncertain, and he looked at the outstretched hand with question.

"Hey, you won," he shrugged, deep voice echoing around the restricting walls encircling the ring, "That was a good fight."

Emilio glanced between the hand and who was attached to it a few times before warily deciding to take it with a mumbled "thanks". A strong grip matched his appearance and Emilio almost cringed at the pressure that was applied with the shake. At the same time Emilio took a second to notice the ink that coated his arm – some sort of lizard, maybe a dragon – curling over his forearm twice before wrapping up and around his bicep. The thing appeared to almost breathe with the movement of the hand shake.

When Emilio went to pull out of the crushing grip, the man didn’t do the same. Instead he pulled Emilio next to him as he slung an arm across the young boy’s shoulders. Emilio squeaked as he collided into the larger male’s side, nearly dropping his bot from the surprise of the unanticipated and very unnecessary action. But before he could even object the man was talking over him, shouting through the dissipating crowd of people and gesturing to someone.

"Let's celebrate this boy’s lucky victory with some drinks, yeah?" he announced, giving Emilio a rough shake. He looked down at the boy just as Emilio was about to attempt removing the unwanted arm wrapped around him. The guy either didn't notice or didn't care as he laughed adding "You can drink with us. It'll be fun."

"Not old enough," Emilio stated quickly, as he tried again to push away with no avail. An overwhelming feeling of dread suddenly overcame him as he figured the guy might have no intention of letting go.

"The law doesn't exactly apply in these parts," the man chuckled deeply before leading Emilio from the open space of the ring, forcing him forward on his feet and away from any public onlookers. As he was practically dragged away, the panic that lit in Emilio’s chest came just as quickly as the motion and he had almost no time to process what was going on before he was being directed down an unwelcoming looking alley. He went to shout out, but a hand covered his mouth.

With adrenaline pumping through his body, Emilio did the first thing he thought of. Acting on impulse he bit down hard. This rewarded him with a loud yelp from the man as well as his release. He didn’t dare miss the opportunity to scramble away, sprinting back in the direction of the battle arena and only hoping someone up there might actually help him.

He never would find out though as he was stopped in his tracks by two figures that came out of what seemed like thin air, ruining Emilio’s escape plan. Before he could even react, one of the roadblocks had ripped Boundary Zero out of Emilio’s grasp and tossed it in the nearest dumpster, lid slamming closed loudly on impact.

"We heard 'bout what that thing did to Shane," one of the burly men spoke up, eyeing the dumpster in disgust before spitting on the pavement, "Can't believe ya actually had the nerve to drag it 'ere." As Emilio was about to turn and run in another direction, an arm snaked around his throat, ending his moment of freedom. He choked as he was pulled backwards into something solid. A body, he quickly recognized as he felt the heaving fall and rise of a chest against the back of his head.

"That wasn't very nice," he heard a familiar deep voice rasp behind his ear. Emilio's own hands came up to try and remove the tattooed arm, but unsuccessful he managed to only hold on with what strength he could find.

"I–Ah!" Emilio tried to speak, but was cut off as the pressure around his neck tightened, making it very difficult to breath.

The two hulking men ahead of Emilio (henchmen, he decided) started walking towards him, and he realized these were probably the people the man currently almost strangling him had signaled earlier. As they walked forward Emilio noted that they never actually did get closer, and it took him a moment to realize he was being pulled backwards – they were just following.

"You fucked up kid."

Emilio tried to reply to the voice behind him, but anything he tried to say came out as a stifled gasp. In desperation Emilio started twisting and kicking but struggling only seemed to tire him out – not a good addition on top of already having issues getting air to his lungs. It didn't take long before his vision started to blur and darken, his head growing heavy as he watched everything go in and out of focus.

Emilio wasn't sure how much time had passed before the smothering arm slipped away, letting him fall to the ground. He landed hard on his hands and knees coughing and retching as his throat readjusted to the missing tension. Only when he finally began to calm down did a heavy boot meet with his stomach causing him to flip on his back with a cry of surprise and pain as he started coughing all over again.

Wincing he forced his eyes to focus, scanning his surroundings.

He found he was still outside, specifically in an alleyway, though not the same one as before. This one appeared to be narrower and had less lighting than the previous one, making shadows bend and cover every wall and trash bin. When he listened he found he could no longer hear the busy conversation of bot fight attendees that usually surrounded the rings, and even the sound of traffic was fairly distant. Wherever he was, it was somewhere they definitely didn't want to be disturbed. Speaking of which, Emilio wondered where they had disappeared to as he sat up, and looking over his shoulder he saw two shaded figures standing at the mouth of the alley some distance away. From what he could tell it was the two roadblocks from earlier. Both their backs were turned in his direction as they spoke in quiet conversation, once and awhile the other erupting in laughter. Emilio searched for the third one, but didn't see him, and frankly he didn't care. So long as these two were distracted, he could probably slip away without them taking notice. Rising on shaking legs, Emilio stood feeling more weak than ever as he took a couple steps forward, nearly stumbling.

The cracking sound of a can being opened made him jump and he turned around to see a figure step out of the shadows, drink in hand. His dark appearance set Emilio on edge, and suddenly all he could think of was how much this guy resembled one of Fred's scary looking comic book villains. The man started walking towards him, eyes fixated on the boy before him; the gleam Emilio caught in his eye was hard to miss as they trailed over his much smaller body. Stuck in place Emilio watched in trepidation as the man drew nearer and nearer. Just the way he approached Emilio was enough to make him shudder.

"Drink?" he extended the can, which Emilio noticed the label to be from a popular beer here in San Fransokyo. Where he had gotten the drink, Emilio had no clue. Maybe one of his goons had brought it for him while he had been writhing on the ground. Either way, he didn't care. Remembering the mistake he made when he shook his hand, Emilio didn't move or say a word, and instead stared at it as though he had just been offered a glass of bleach.

The man laughed at Emilio's rejection before shrugging and taking a swig from the can himself. Meanwhile Emilio scanned the dim alley for any sign of an exit, only to find out much to his dismay it came to a very dark dead end. If he wanted to get out, his only option was to slip past the two guards at the entrance of the alley.

Or fly, Emilio thought as he looked up hopeful. He scanned the brick walls to see if there were any ladders or a balcony low enough to get to, but found none. In fact, there weren't even any windows, meaning calling for help was probably pointless. Looking back down, he found to his unease that the man had moved closer. With barely two feet between them now, Emilio felt a knot twist in his stomach that managed to pain the bruise already formed from being kicked. In a fight or flight response, he chose to flee, turning on his heel and praying he could just get past those two brutes and out of harm's way. He barely made it two steps before he was being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled backwards, strength that was no comparison to his own shoving him loudly against the side of one of the dumpsters. He gasped at the collision, a hand suddenly wrapping itself around his throat to hold him in place. Emilio's own hands responded by grabbing onto his attackers wrist as he stared up into dark, hungry looking eyes.

"I don't think so," the man growled, beer still miraculously being held in his other hand, "Not after what you did to my bot, Emilio."

Emilio's eyes widened at his name. "H–How do you–” he rasped out, but was cut off by the man's guttural laugh.

"Who doesn't know you?" he asked, "You're known for what you've conned from people, are you not? The bottom line is you're no better than a thief. Do you know how many people want to see you dead?"

Sure, Emilio knew he had a bad rep around the ring. Those who recognized him knew well to stay away, and those who didn't soon learned a quick lesson after a match. Then there were those who were so cocky they believed they could win no matter what. But people who actually wanted him dead? He never realized he was quite that infamous. No less, if this man knew who he was and what he did, why did he still choose to fight him?

"I thought I could take you," question answered, "but I guess it's pretty hard to defeat a cheat."

"But I–I didn't cheat!" Emilio managed. This was just a man who couldn't deal with the reality of losing.

He seemed to contemplate this for a second and Emilio was hopeful as he thought the guy might actually listen to reason. But a coy smile curled across his face, and all that hope quickly disappeared.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "You still need to be put in your place."

With that Emilio’s throat was released as he was lifted away from the dumpster and pushed against the wall next to it, his back landing painfully hard against the brick. At the same time the man downed what was left of his drink, throwing the quickly emptied can into one of the dark corners and out of sight. Emilio waited for the pain of the first punch, the first kick, everything he was so used to receiving from other sore losers; one's that only wanted to see him beaten to a pulp. But it never came and instead he felt something else.

What happened next threw him completely off guard as the man leaned down, encasing his lips around Emilio's neck. He stood in shock and confusion at first, and as the guy started pulling at Emilio's hoodie and clothes, the realization of this man's intention hit him full force.

He panicked, immediately lifting his hands to push the guy away - to get him off, but he didn't budge. It felt like he was trying to push off a boulder and not an actual person. Completely terrified, Emilio tried to move himself away, but the hands that wrapped around his waist ensured he stayed put.

"No, stop...!" Emilio whined, a hand suddenly finding its way up his shirt. He went to fight then, fist coming up for a punch, but it was somehow caught mid swing, as though the man had expected it. Both his hands were grabbed and restrained then, the man pulling back for a brief second. Holding Emilio's skinny wrists in one hand, he then used his other as he dug through one of his own pockets.

Emilio's eye's dilated in fear as a knife was suddenly being flaunted in front of him.

"You know what this is, Emilio?" the man asked, sounding almost agitated that he even had to bring it out. Emilio didn't respond as tears started to silently pour down his cheeks. "This is what I hopefully won't have to use, so long as you do what I say. Try to cause problems, and..." he made a jerking motion with the blade right next to Emilio's face, causing the young boy to flinch, "Got it?"

Emilio nodded his head vigorously, eyes pinched closed as he unwillingly complied.

"Good boy."

Emilio didn't struggle this time as those hands were forced back on him, keeping his eyes tightly shut as his sweater was removed and dropped to the ground. Then those same disgusting lips were back at his skin, sucking and biting and undoubtedly leaving very visible marks. Emilio turned his head away as they landed on his mouth next, but a hand forcibly grabbed his jaw and turned it back, his own lips then being pressed against his attackers. A stray hand roamed back under his shirt, grabbing and feeling whatever it could find, and when he felt one of his nipples pinched painfully hard, Emilio cried out, recoiling.

The man only laughed.

"The fun's just getting started," Emilio heard breathed against his ear. He failed to hold back a sob as he was suddenly flipped over, almost as easily as turning the page of a book, and Emilio raised his hands in reaction, pressing them flat on the wall as his body was pushed flush against it. Again those lips were back, tainting his neck and shoulders as the collar of his t-shirt was tugged and pulled down to gain better access. Apparently it wasn't good enough though because in the next second Emilio's shirt was being pulled off over his head, those rough fingers now free to touch his upper body without the restriction of fabric, and lips now having the liberty to trail across his shoulders and down his spine with ease.

When a hand was suddenly forced down the front of his pants, Emilio cried out in objection. This didn't so much as make the man falter as he continued to slide down inside Emilio's boxers, wrapping fingers around the boy's cock.

"N–No! Please, stop!" Emilio pleaded as he felt the hand press around him uncomfortably. Much to his horror he actually felt himself reacting to the touch, and in a state of loathing and embarrassment inwardly cursed his growing body's out of control hormones. The man sneered as he felt the teen tremble below him, the boy's semi hard prick radiating in his palm. With a subtle pump he felt the smaller body shudder, and he reveled in the reaction.

"I think you're enjoying this..." he observed, scanning every twitch in Emilio's thin back and watching as the boy shook his head.

"No..." Emilio said in an almost whisper, obviously worn, "Please, just–Ah!"

Another jerk from the man's wrist left Emilio crying out, another plea escaping his dry throat as the action was continued. Emilio felt it hurt more than brought pleasure yet his body had seemingly abandoned his conscious, his dick reacting to every stroke much against his wishes. It wasn't long before his voice disobeyed him as well and he soon found himself panting and moaning in time with the action; the discomfort that his now full erection was somehow enjoying quickly becoming no problem for the rest of his traitorous body.

Sweaty and disoriented Emilio regretfully came with one last wail as a cloud of mild relief washed over him. Winded, he struggled to keep standing as the man removed his hand, wiping off the mess on Emilio's own shorts.

He hoped that was it, but he also knew better; even considering getting out of this so soon was more than redundant.

As his own cargo shorts were pushed down to his thighs, Emilio paled, and any hope he had was quickly washed away. His boxers followed suit, and the air that hit his naked ass was almost as bad as the hands that grabbed it. He couldn't control the sob that wracked his entire body, and despite knowing the uselessness of doing so, he still begged. He pleaded as a hand, slicked up with what he guessed was saliva, squeezed between his ass cheeks, and prodded at his entrance. He cried as the first finger slipped inside him, and then another beside it, uncomfortably stretching him out. He knew that nothing he said or did would make this man quit, and he hated him for it.

Agonizingly Emilio felt the fingers slide in and out of him, and he naturally tried to draw away from the feeling. But a hand grabbing his shoulder ensured he stayed in place and suffered through every second of it.

He almost sighed in relief when they were finally removed, but caught his breath as he felt something new rubbing against his ass. He heard the man spit into his hand then, lathering up his own length no doubt, and Emilio held his breath praying it would just be over soon.

As the man pushed himself inside, Emilio screamed, his voice echoing down the entirety of the alley. Desperately he tried to pull away; do anything that would help ease the sudden pain, but there was nowhere to go and nothing he could do but endure it. The man groaned ignoring all Emilio's protests as he forced himself forward, every inch that Emilio felt bury deeper and deeper he could only compare to being ripped in half. The fingers that were in him prior seemed like nothing when compared.

He was given no time to adjust to this new aching stretch before the man was in motion. With the first unexpected thrust Emilio cried out, the force almost enough to send him landing face first into the wall. Every movement; every thrust after, was pure agony. The wave of nausea that overcame him then was accompanied by frustration and humiliation as he took into account what was being done to him and at the same moment what was being taken from him. Though the emotions that surfaced didn’t live long before they were replaced by new, more heated ones, or sometimes simply tuned out entirely in favor of ignoring the reality of the situation.

Emilio heard the man's heavy breathing as he panted over his shoulder, hot breath hanging sickly to his ear. The continuous rhythm of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the alley followed by pained cries and common protests from Emilio. But it didn't take long before he stopped begging all together, the tears drying up on his cheeks as he seemed to almost accept his fate. Feeling his legs give in Emilio would have fallen to the ground had the man not been grabbing his hips the entire time, managing to keep him upright with little effort. The aching sensation in his ass had changed over to a warm throb, leaving Emilio with only the continuous numbing friction from what was currently sheathed inside him. While the man drew nearer to his climax, Emilio let his forehead fall against the wall as he was fucked mercilessly into the brick. The grim look that covered his face was enough to tell anyone just how depleted he really was. He grimaced when felt the splash of heat spill inside him, feeling his own body tremble and the one above him quake as his assailant finally came.

When he eventually pulled out, Emilio couldn't help but notice how he was left gaping open, empty and used. As the hands that were holding him up slipped away, he welcomed the gravity that took him over as his legs gave out, sliding down the wall until eventually coming to rest on his knees which ground painfully into the cement floor. Eyes unseeing, he stared through the wall mortified and in complete disbelief of what he just experienced.

Hearing the man do up the zipper to his pants, Emilio didn't dare make a move to do the same, partially out of fear but mostly out of still trying to recover from the realization that he was just raped. He inhaled sharply when he felt the man move to his level, pressing the knife square under his jugular.

This was finally it; he was going to die right here in this rotten alley. No one would know what happened, Emilio figured. Not Aunt Rize, not Tadashi. At least not until they found his abused and decomposing corpse in one of these dumpsters, already so far gone that it can barely be identified. The cruel thought jumped and played out through his head. He didn't bother to object as the blade pushed harder against his flesh, coming to accept that he was probably nearing his last few moments of life.

As instantly as the blade had appeared, it was suddenly being taken away and Emilio was roughly shoved off to the side. He landed harshly on his back and winced at the pain that erupted up his backside. When he looked up the first thing he saw was his sweater being picked off the ground, the man rummaging through the pockets before pulling out the money Emilio had won earlier and stuffing it into his own. He then turned throwing the sweater at Emilio, the thing comically fanning out and covering his naked and abused skin. Emilio wasn't sure if the man did this because he didn't want to look at his handy work or because he just wanted Emilio to get dressed. Either reason, it ended up hiding evidence.

Emilio glared up at him, saw he still had the knife and braced himself, ready for it to come slashing down at any second. But it never did.

Instead the man smirked, shaking the blade in Emilio's direction as if scolding him.

"You tell a soul; cops or anyone else, and I'll find you," he bent down again, rocking slightly on his toes as he squatted, seeming to contemplate something at the same time, "You have a brother? A friend?" He smiled at Emilio's reaction to the question, the boy’s face shadowing in horror in a silent confirmation that yes, he did have a friend. The way Emilio's face dropped alone at the mention was enough of a hint that he could use that to his advantage. "You tell, and I'll kill not just you, but him too," he almost laughed at how the boy reacted to the statement and thought to add a little cherry on top for good measure, "Maybe even give him a taste of what you just had, before I slit his throat."

Anger rose in the pit of Emilio's stomach with the thought of this vile man doing the same to Tadashi.

"If you so much as touch him..." he boldly warned, though it was merely an empty threat and the man knew it as he chuckled at the response.

"You seem to forget who has the knife, Emilio," he said making the boy shrink back into the cement as he twirled the blade over his fingers, "But if you keep your mouth shut, no one will have a problem. Right?" Emilio didn't even have to reply for the man to know he had won, and standing up he folded and pocketed the knife, stepping back and taking one last look at the mess of a boy in front of him. As he scanned over his work, he couldn't help but feel slightly victorious, the anger from the destruction of his own bot now washed away. "Thanks for the fuck, Emilio," he said amused at the revulsion that twisted the boy’s face. With the sweet taste of revenge still fresh on his tongue, he felt fairly pleased when he realized the boy probably wouldn't be back for a bot fight anytime soon.

Emilio watched as the man turned away then, walking around the dumpster and towards the mouth of the alley. The two goons at the entrance appeared to be unfazed and only turned for what Emilio guessed was the first time when they were approached by their leader. None of them looked back as they walked off together, disappearing from sight around the dark corner.

Emilio sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just waiting for the man to change his mind and come sprinting back around the corner to finish him off – or worse for another round. But after what seemed like at least twenty minutes with no return, Emilio finally accepted it was over and let everything wash over him. The tears that stung his eyes then came from relief first, grateful to be done with the ordeal. Though that feeling was short lived as the horror of what he just went through took its place, causing the tears to spill over.

Rolling onto his side Emilio drew his knees up to his chest as he wept into the cold cement. He had been used and discarded, left here like a piece of unwanted trash, and right now he couldn't help but feel just as worthless. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was still mostly naked, the sweater blanketing him, the only thing attempting to keep him decent. His body shivered from the cold and the tears that shook with every breath he took. Completely and utterly exhausted, it didn't take him long before he passed out where he lay, the darkness that consumed him, was almost comforting.


End file.
